Thailand
Events The Punisher went on a mission to Thailand. Joseph Hauer took on Lee Childs in Thailand. Amy Chen lived as a late teenage years as a Bangkok bar girl. She had a reputation for killing several men on different occasions. This brought her to the attention of a local guild of assassins. She was recruited and trained to become a professional assassin. She rose to become one of the most skilled assassins active in Southeast Asia. In Thailand, British agent of a secret organization Pete Wisdom woke up in a crater with smoke rising from the scene and debris everywhere, he was surrounded by bodies lying around him. He decided to quit the intelligence department and he appears to be the one who killed everyone in the area. Wolverine battled the Doombringer in Tangkor Marat, Thailand. Ultama "Tom" Somchart was a young artist in Thailand, who spray painted anti-government slogans on walls and buildings. On the run from the authorities, he stumbled on the Temple of Raggadorr, where he discovered the Ringed Ruby of Raggadorr and was transformed into Stonecutter, Raggadorr's exemplar in the Wager of the Octessence. Orson Randall lived in Bangkok. He would regurly visit opium dens to dull the pain. He However was marked as the one someone has sent Davos to find. In Bangkok, Logan was meditating and trying to relax. He doesn't want the Wolverine to take control, to define him. Monk Khalan arrives and thanks Logan for scaring off the local mobs without physical violence. He tells Logan the Buddha has stated that there must be evil so that good can prove its purity above it, to which Logan responds, "But does there hafta be so damned much evil?" As he leaves, a woman named Dao thanks Logan for helping the community, and makes him dinner at her apartment. She tells him that she is actually from Burma, and she was snuck in illegally as a dancer. They kiss, and she reveals a dove tattoo on the back of her thigh as she starts undressing. Before any intimacy occurs however, Logan says that he still doesn't want to wake up the Wolverine. Instead, he goes back to Monk Khalan's temple, where he finds 8 dead monks and 4 mob members killing Khalan with long knives. Logan kills 3 of them, and is about to let the 4th live until he sees the dive tattoo on the back of his neck and realizes who their boss is. Wolverine arrives at Dao's apartment, who starts shooting at him with no effect. Before she dies, she questions the fact that Logan was a man of honor, to which Logan replies that now he is Wolverine. Agent Nong examined the corpse of a dead Watcher with Reed Richards on a beach in Thailand. . Yana Li and Martin Li tried to illegally immigrate into the United States on the way they traveled through the jungles of Thailand. Matsu'o Tsurayaba attacked a village in Thailand wiping out it's inhabitants along with a general using Jinn (Fahd Alireza) powers. Thailand was hit by freak weather created by a machine developed by Stark Industries. Iron Man and Thor worked together to fix the problem. Mister X trained across the globe. He participated in a death match in Thailand. The Fantastic four mediated a dispute between the Waring nations of Atlantis, and The Peak at an underwater facility in the Gulf of Thailand. Mojo monitored Fantomex operations in Bangkok, Thailand. Seeking a new avatar on Earth, Cyttorak sent his Crimson Ruby to the ruins of a temple of his located in Thailand to call for potential candidates for the role. The Zodiac had bases all accross the globe one of them was located in Thailand. The X-Men calmed a storm on the Koh Phi Phi Islands of Thailand where Laura Kinney almost drowns to save a puppy. Alternate Reality Versions Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Tian was built in Thailand by the People in less than a week to replace the SEAR government. Tian is actually two cities that float above the skyline. The cities were presented as an haven for the tracked mutants and the lost humans. Soon, the city was attacked by Hawkeye and the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mutant agents Ultimate X, accompanied by the Hulk, in order to obtain the Source of the People's power. While Xorn friendly gave the Source to Barton, the Hulk was beaten by Xorn's brother Zorn after having killed a few Eternals. Clint and the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers left, but the mutants decided to stay as for Hulk, but this one was rejected by Xorn, as for his murders than for his current destructive state of mind. Tian was later visited by Nick Fury in order to make the People go at war with the Children of Tomorrow. The cities were targeted by Reed Richards, but the incoming army was destroyed by Zorn. | PointsOfInterest = * Bangkok * Temple of Cyttorak / Crimson Temple * Thailand Zodiac Base * Tian | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Countries Category:Southeast Asia